Hitherto, for example, in an endoscope that is inserted in an inside of an observation target and images while irradiating an object in the inside of the observation target, the below-described Patent Literature 1 describes a technique to perform light distribution control for changing a peak position in a synthesized light distribution by adjusting the projected light intensity of each of a first lighting section and to second lighting section.